


Meta-Futas and Superman

by Trivial_Historian



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: -jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Condoms, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Filming, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Green Kryptonite, Held Down, Irrumatio, Large Cock, Lube, Metahumans, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Prostate Milking, Size Difference, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Superpowers, Threesome - F/F/M, Twins, Wrestling, bulging, cum, interracial, muscular futanari, public, references, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivial_Historian/pseuds/Trivial_Historian
Summary: In Metropolis, Superman is going to experience a surprise with a few metahumans who want to give him a fun time. At least for the muscular futanaris who are going to have fun with him.He is going to meet the Twins, the Rhecke Sisters at the park.Superman belongs to DC Comics Inc. Just imagine Superman in the design by Ed McGuinness. He's pretty much thick by the design.
Relationships: Superman/Original Characters
Kudos: 7





	1. The Rhecke Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> The Rhecke Sisters' Dialect is from the Appalachian in the USA.

In the early morning by the late dusk outside at a quiet park, two heavily muscular young women sitting on a bench under the shade of a large tree.

Winnie and Hennie Rhecke, two identical twins in their 20s with long hair and eyes of similar color, light brown skin, and doe-faces. Their physiques are heavyweight bodybuilders of the large upper and lower body with a toned tiny waist. 20-inch arms with bowling ten-pin forearms and football padding shoulders and traps. Backs wide like a silverback. Thick legs with Ostrich thighs and duckpin calves. DD bust size.

Winnie has light brown hair in a long, single Dutch braid. Hazel eyes with a hint of green. She is wearing a navy blue high-neck crop.

Hennie has medium-dark blond hair in a low ponytail. Green eyes with a hint of blue. She is wearing a black bandeau shirt.

Both are wearing ammunition boots and dark gray baggy high-waist pants. Between their legs by their crotch are heavy bulges.

"Might should we get goin'?" Winnie's voice being a high-pitch tone.

Both twins look at each other.

"Keep yor britches in check." Hennie's voice being deep tone

"Are we?" Winnie said irritatedly. 

"Yeah." Hennie response.

Both smiles as they get up from the bench, standing at 5'11'' tall. Winnie yanks the bench with one hand from the ground. Hennie walks to the large tree, yanks it with both hands from the ground with its roots.

"Wanna play ball?" Winnie holding in the air.

"Why not?" Hennie in a cheerful mood. 

Winnie throws the bench as Hennie swings the tree by the branches when the two objects collide into a splitter explosion. The dark blond looking in surprise by the tree top gone of all the branches. The twins laughing manically by the impact.

"Wow. Stronger than the last time." Hennie looking at her sister as she back-tosses the destroyed tree to the large pond in large splashing ripples.

"You think he be het of this?" Winnie excited looking at Hennie.

"With this gaum. Yeah, he heered it over yonder." Hennie getting excited.

In the sky. It's a bird? It's a plane? It's Superman hovering over the twins being upset.

"Playtime's over you two." The Man of Steel floats down to the park ground.

He standing his ground with his chest out, hands on his hips, and cape blew by a gentle breeze. As Winnie and Hennie staring thirstily at him.

"Hain't he purdy?" Winnie said to her sister.

"Yeah, makin' me cricky." Hennie said.

He stands at 6'3". He looks at their body much more muscular than his own, noticing down at their bulges. 

"Who are-" Hennie interrupts Superman with a punch, launching him across the park in a quarter-mile. He crashes into a light pole that falls on the walkway. He lands face first on in a scraping slide on the grass. His head lifts from the grass, flips around on his back to look in front of him.

"We're the Rhecke Sisters." The Twins said in unison standing over Superman with their bulges twitching with rage. "And we gonna fuck ya good."

The Rhecke Sisters starts to unbuckle their belts, unbutton, and pull down their zippers. Pops out of their fly, their flaccid cocks hanging mid-thigh, twitching into near stiffness.

Their semi-flaccid cocks at 9 inches with balls like eggs. Their tips are different, Winnie's an arrowhead and Hennie's a spade.

"Like our cock rings, big man?" Minnie said as they flaunt their glowing green cock rings. Giggling as they squat down over him.

They see Superman moan in slight pain.

"Uh, that green K work." Winnie surprised happy as Hennie smiling at her with a hum.

Superman being weakened by their green kryptonite cock rings. They grab him by the collar and cape, pulling him closer while he struggles against their grip in vain. Holding him still to his knees, the twins grab their low shafts to his face. Their cocks leaking precum, rubbing on his cheeks and lips with cocks and balls as Superman looks up at their gleeful faces.

"Aw." as the Twins lift their cocks off of Superman as the precum stretching a thin rope from his face. 

"Please-" The Twins start slapping their cocks on Superman's face red with mushroom caps and side marks. 

"Yeah, take it, Super-puss! Take us dick! Big Blue Slut Boy! Them powers yernses hain't gonna holp you now." The Rhecke Sisters name-calling Superman in their cock slapping session, laughing as his face is nearly covered in their pre-cum.

"Wanna try him?." Winnie looking at her sister.

"Yeah, I liketa, sis." Hennie looks with a grimace at her sister.

Both of them wink at Superman as they shoving their cock tips in his mouth. Both sisters in an arm shoving match as Hennie pushes Winnie falls ass first on the grass.

"I won!" Hennie forces her cock down in the Man of Steel as his jaws open wide, lips wrapped around stretching. Superman muffling as her cock entering deep in his throat, bulging stretch as it expands at full mass hard. 

"Pert-near thar, big boy." Hennie feeling his tight throat as her cock being erected as she leans over him, holding one hand behind his head grabbing his hair. "It nice plumb hard." She begins to thrust back and forth orally fucking him. 

"That hain't fa'r, Hennie!" Winnie is upset being second place, standing behind Superman. "Why you get first dibs?" 

"Because I'm first out from mama." Hennie looking up being annoyed at Winne. "Just fuck his ass."

"Yeah, you right." Winnie moves his cape, revealing his muscular back.

"For a' alien, yor'n sure thick tight." Winnie staring at his ass, she flops her near-hard cock on his ass deep between the cheeks. She pulls down his trunk-pants, exposing his bare ass. Rubbing as she grabs his ass cheeks, holding to look like a jumbo sausage on a bao bun. As she shoves her tip in his anus, her precum as the lube, plunge deep midshaft inside him. 

"Oh yeah! Nevermind, sis! His hole tighter than them high-end dolls." Winnie going hard, thrusting fast as she pushes him into all four.

Hennie kneels as she gets hard from mouth-fucking Superman as Winnie locking her legs on his own. 

"How his'n throat?" Winnie in a pleasure face by his ass, looking at her blond sister.

"Better than I thought. How his'n ass?" Hennie biting her lips as his throat, looking at her brunette sister

"Same. Nice what I like." Winnie slams his ass by the side and a heavy thrust inside his ass.

Superman feeling violated by the Sisters as he tries hard to think about something else without success by their heavy force. Feeling Hennie's thrusting power as her thick cock going in and out with his spit slopping out. As his ass is stretching out by her force as her balls hit his own smaller than hers. As he takes their brutal fucking, their cock rings begin to crack around the end shafts growing into erections. 

The Twins moaning by his tightness at both sides while going hard down as his face and ass in pain by the glow of their green kryptonite cock rings. In and out, back and forth, plunging Superman like a very aggressive table hockey.

"Wanna switch?" Winnie wanting to feel him orally.

"Yeah! Gimme!" Hennie excited to try his ass.

Both pull their cocks out of him, their cocks at 13 inches hard and glistening by a nearby light pole. The Twins switch around him as Superman gasping for air. Winnie and Hennie loud laughing in a donkey's tone at Superman's misery.

Hennie grabs his thighs as Winnie holds behind his neck, at the same time penetrating his mouth and ass deep like two SWAT battery rams at full charge. Pulling forward as the Twins lean in over him with a scream as Superman grabbing hold of Winnie's thighs.

"Mmm, mighty tight ass for a man, you big fuck-boy." Hennie thrusting her hips like an auger drill to dirt as she moves her hands under his trunk-pants to feel his hard cock. "Much smaller than ours."

"Really?" Winnie looking down at Superman disappointedly. "Thought you were big but yor'n throat the same yer ass." Winnie fucking his throat, bulging more with her cock hard going at it like a jackhammer.

Superman gags by Winnie's cock as he moans discomfort by Hennie's dick in his ass.

"Wanna flip him?" Hennie says as she slides out of Superman's trunk-pants.

"Yeah." Winnie responses happily.

Both twins stand up as they lift Superman, slowly rotating him over to his front side as his cape drapes hanging. His pant tenting up at 9 inches with pre-cum wet at the tip. The sisters laughing at his cock compares to theirs like a horse to a goat.

Hennie holding his lower body with his legs under her arms while her hands by his butt cheeks. Winnie holding him by his arms, pressing tight while staring at his out-bulging throat. As the blonde bends over to his tented erection pull up his groin cloth with her teeth when his cock pops out free.

Winnie and Hennie amaze about his cock's shape and look.

"Man, yernses much bigger than them hard studs at that pier bar," Winnie says nicely.

"Only the good lookin' one we see here," Hennie says honestly.

As the Rhecke Sisters going balls deep back and forth inside of him at a fast speed. As his mouth and anus wider from their hard cocks through his holes, poking inside him as he is a nearly unconscious state. The twins' faces in ecstatic expression as Superman's cock getting stiff up pink.

"Naughty boy." Hennie staring at Superman's cock leaking precum. "Nice an' hard, Supie-Boy."

Winnie moves her hands closer to his upper arms, grabbing hold as she locks his forearms at her arms.

As both move in, slowly bending Superman outward. As the cloth of his stomach, his abs stretching out of the fabric. Winne and Hennie start moving faster as he is bracing himself by their intense thrusting strength. 

His cock stiffens flopping against Hennie's abs as he stares Winnie's balls while hitting his face red like a boxing uppercut bag. Each hard stroke by their dicks, Superman's body flinches and shakes violently as he feels their mass hitting harder.

"Winnie, do ya feel it coming?" Hennie in a moaning orgasm.

"Yeah!" Winnie in a heavy panting orgasm.

As the Rheck Sisters in a synchronous orgasm holding Superman tightly with a heavy long thrust cumming hard inside him. His throat bulging in a bloated wide and his outer stomach swell through the material into a 3-month bump by their load filling inside both ways.

As the Man of Steel in an uncontrollable twitching, he cums a large load that squints up in Winnie's mouth and lips.

Their green kryptonite cock rings cracking more by their cumming, completely shatter into small pieces fall to the grass.

The sisters being unaware of their green k cock rings broken by the physical mass and roaring orgasm. 

The Rhecke Sisters calming down from the orgasm done with their cumming as they pat in satisfying groans. Their cocks sliding out from Superman's mouth and anus. He falls to the grass on the few pieces of broken green kryptonite, as their cum leak out of his ass and coughing out some out of his mouth.

Superman on his back on the grass lying on top of small pieces of the broken green kryptonite start fading.

Winnie licking her upper lip, tasting his cum with a light moan. "Taste like them honey ice cream."

Superman turns to his side to the front, crawling away from the Rhecke Sisters and the broken, low lite green kryptonite.

Hennie swipes her finger of Superman's cum off from Winnie's lower lip, licking it with a satisfying face. "Yeah, it does."

The Twins glance down at him, their faces turned to a blank realization looking below at their crotch.

"I'll be damn!" Hennie said pissed off by the broken green kryptonite.

"We've been scammed!" Winnie said feeling ripped off by the kryptonite's fragileness.

Superman lifts his head to see the sun peaking into the morning as the rays engulf over him. He slowly absorbs by the sun's ray as his bloated belly sucked in, blasting their load comes out from his mouth and ass on the grass until empty. The Twins in frozen shock watching him getting up to his feet, lifting his trunk-pants.

Superman turns around standing to look at them. His eyes grow red as his heat vision aim at the broken faint glowing green kryptonite, incinerating with the grass into a large burnt patch. 

He stares up at Hennie and Winnie who are frozen scared, walking backward to rotate into running. He takes a deep breath, blew a heavy gust of wind at them as they flew up onto the top of a tree. The Rhecke Sisters hanging on the tree branches, slowly bending to snap off as they drop to the ground.

Winne falls face-first to the ground as Hennie in the same way on her sister's behind. Hennie's cock press between her sister's clothed butt cheeks. Both of their heads lift up looking at Superman hovering above in flight as his cape in a light breeze. 

"Now. Stop this, you two." Superman looking down at the twins.

Winnie patting the grass off herself as Hennie stretching her back.

Both stand in a bit of a linebacker pose, charging with clenched fists aiming toward the floating Man of Steel.

"Oh boy." He floats backward quickly as the Rhecke Sisters swing their fists missing him.

The Rhecke Sisters punch hard at each other faces with a double knockout, their faces like Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly in the front lawn fight scene in Stepbrothers.

"That's gonna hurt." Superman seeing them falling backward flat with their arms and legs wide as their flaccid cocks flops on the grass.

Superman hovering down from the air to the ground with his arms crossed, shaking his head looking pity at the sisters being unconscious with their dicks out between their thick, muscular thighs.

From below behind the shadow of the trees among the bushes, a figure in a wide Cordovan hat, turtleneck shirt, gloves, cargo pants, and military boots with tuck-in hems, clad in dark grey and black. The figure's face and head in a dark void with eyes faint glowing white with gray irises.

The figure standing behind a high-quality cinema camera on a heavy-duty tripod, looking at the flip side screen being recording. The record button press down by the figure's finger, turning it off to flip the screen.


	2. Springheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his encounter with the Rhecke Sisters, Superman is going to meet Springheeler to give him a bouncy pounding.

The next day in the afternoon, Superman is flying over the city of Metropolis.

His face semi-bittersweet, looking down at the street in early traffic. He hovers to the side, passing several tall buildings by their mirrored exterior windows.

"Hey, Superman!" he hears a deep pitch female voice from above as he looks up...

He gets tackled mid-flight, curving down to crash into a heap of rubble at a construction site. Superman standing up to his feet. 

"Up you go!" her voice hyper-aggressive,

He gets kicked up three floors with a loud sound squeaking. Caught covered by a plastic sheet as he slides across the untiled floors to crash into drywall with a heavy dent. He uncovered open the plastic sheet to sees a figure leap on at the edge...

Springheeler, a young Asian woman looking in her later teens with a v-shape neotenous face, neutral tan skin, almond eyes, and 5'9'' tall. She has a toned muscular physique with big arms, medium breasts, a narrow waist, and a thick lower body like a Brazilian. Between her thighs below her waist, a stiff-hard cock at 13 inches thick as eggplant with balls like pineapple grenades.

She wears a long-sleeve deep v-neck leotard with a tipless cock-sleeve and ball pouch. Padded high-high boots with suspension soles and spring-piston heels. Padded arm sleeves with baseball mitten like gloves. A modified football helmet with a sun-visor mask with her long, brown hair at the bottom. All navy blue with neon yellow seams.

Springheeler runs with a down kick to the disorientated Superman, crush through the unfinished wall.

She bounces through the hole in the wall, hopping towards him. She pulls out a tiny capsule, crushes in her hand. Right in front of him as she bitch-slaps his face with the powder dust around his head.

He stumbles backward, coughing from the powder. As his body getting stiff paralyze with his eyes close shut.

She hops over in front of him to look at him as her hard cock poking his lower belly.

"Look like you get some fun time with me, Superman." Springheeler grabs his body, moving him down to his knees with backbend in a slight curve. His head tilting back with his mouth gaping open as his tongue sticking out.

She looks down with a lusty grin at his throat relaxed and plump soft.

"What a nice hole you got?" she moves up in front of his face with her legs spread over his shoulder to his backside.

"Don't you mind..." she holds his head by his hair as her thighs lock in between his neck. She lifts her hips up in the air.

"If I..." her cock tip aiming at his throat hole over his mouth.

"Fuck.." her boots squeaking compression rising by the piston heels pumping as the spring bottom soles pressing down by the tips, prepare to fire the recoil.

"Your mouth!" she gives a battle cry in a hard drop as her piston heels and spring soles recoiling between like a mattress and an AK, through his mouth to his throat.

His windpipe bulging out against her cock, squeezing while her thigh muscles flexing around his neck. She moans in a maniacal lusty giggle as she pulls his head up to her crotch, yanking up his cape. Her ball pouch flop slapping on his upper chest like boxing gloves hitting a punching bag.

"Maybe your throat!" she yells in a lustful maniacal tone.

Springheeler's face in glee to glance down at Superman's face being cherry red and tears rolling down his eyes.

"Those twins were right. Your tight as fuck!" her wet, shiny cock sliding up and down while pulling his head to her crotch cloth at the same time.

Bouncing up and down orally on him ruthlessly as his saliva spewing out by her hard cock mid-shaft from his mouth. His spit self-covered face glistening as her crotch cloth drips on in ropes of his saliva pulling back and forth.

Superman feels a bit lightheaded as her cock swelling harder in his throat while being strangled by her flexed inner thighs as her legs in a scissorhold. He muffling as he remembers happened what the Rhecke Sisters did to him.

At his crotch bulging slowly into the semi phase as his front trunks stretching a bit wide. 

Springheeler's body in light shakes as she bends over halfway over his head. Moving his back towards her forward direction, her abs pressing on his spit-covered face. She moves up, smearing his spit to his hair as his signature curl swipes upward. She grabbing his cape as she pulls towards her direction.

Her balls leans on his lower neck as she sits on top pressing against his chest and butt. 

"Mmm, yeah. Right at my balls, Slutty-man" pleasure in her face as she hold skull-fucks him close in balls deep still as his back bending at an 90 degree angle.

In a wicked grin as Springheeler swirls her hips, swabbing her stiff dick around inside his throat. His neck moves rotate between her thighs as it pushes at her balls being massage leaning over. His body in a slight spasm in some pain as he barely move his arms and legs.

"Ah! Yeah! Taste it!" she in an orgasmic shout.

She bends backward with her arms out as she pulls his head away. Sliding her cock midway glistens by his thick throat spit, she rams hard with a pelvic thrust. His throat get filled with a pint amount of pre-cum gushes through his nose sneezing out with pressure. His mouth by the edges running down to his neck to her thighs. His cock having a semi pressing a light tent.

"What a messy bitch you are, Slutty-Man?" in a teasing lusty mock, she looks down at his face looking like he was covered with corn syrup.

"Oh, yeah. Name's Springheeler." she says while her thighs unflexing around his neck.

The cherry red color fades as his face turn to a light pink. His eyes slowly lift half open in relief. Looking up at Springheeler with her hands on her hip, smirking at him.

She sits up as her legs lift off his shoulder and back to stand at the ground. She pulls her cock slowly as his throat bulge stretching back to stop at quarter shaft. She notices her penis grow bigger length and girth. Her pre-cum leaking out as he taste it on his tongue. Her legs spread apart close as she pushes herself down into a standing squat, compressing her boots by the springs and pistons.

Springheeler gripping his trapizoids, looking at his tenting groin by his trunks. She smugly smiling to Superman in locking eye contact.

"Let's do my favorite number!" melodic tone as she launch with her legs up wide as her arms in a handstand by his shoulders over his head. Her hard cock growing thicker than his wrist, moving his head back at an 45 degree angle.

She rams drop heavily like a hammer slam at balls deep back in his throat bulging again, looking like a long balloon. Recoiling as she fucking his throat wildly in handstanding push-ups with her legs squat in, bouncing between her lower body and his face. Holding in as her hard shaft throbbing inside his throat that his neck swells out. His face back to cherry red as his neck bulging so much that his vein throbs lightly. His eyelids twitch open by three-fourth.

"Do you know what's my favorite number?" her tone playfully at him.

"Huh, do ya, Slutty-Man?!" she slaps him at his facial cheek, licking her mixed pre-cum.

"Now you're gonna know." she rotates slowly savoring the feel of his tight throat to his backside with a giggling groan. 

Her legs land to the floor with a hard bounce that crack the board by the heels. As she goes down on him, his back bends at 180 to feel his cape tugging as her foot steps on it. His chest and abs bend stretches out of his supersuit.

"What a dirty old man you are, Slutty-Man?" she mocks his tenting cock while jump fucking his throat. 

"Maybe a little activity we can do." she says in cheery sultry tone.

Springheeler bends down over his upper body to grab his thigh. Superman towards her direction, he is lifted up slowly from the ground as his legs in the kneeling position while she moans hungrily. His neck moving straight by her stiff shaft as his cape getting tug dragged down by her boots. She locks her arms squeezing around his waist with her hands clutching at his hips.

She pulls him upside down into a 69 position as his lower body leaning on her breasts and chest. Her balls hang low right in front of his upper face by his eyes and forehead. As he is taller than her, she places his squatting legs on her shoulders and traps. His tenting cock in front of her face as she smiles at his size to see it throbbing through the trunks.

"You sure excited being fucked hard by a dom." she cheerfully says as she bites on the elastic waistband to pull up as his cock at near erection and balls flop out under the band.

Letting go of the elastic band that slap under his genitals. She sticks her tongue out to his cock, both by their tips as his cock slowly getting stiff.

As he hangs upside down, his vision blurry as their bodies lightly move to see her hard balls patting his precum-covered face. Feeling his lower jaw in place open by her hard cock inside his throat. He groans to feel his cock by her tongue.

"Let's go for a ride, Slutty-Man!" her voice sharpen aggressively.

She drops squatting as her boots fire away recoiling her that his cock goes in mid-shaft. Her cock goes much deeper pressing against her crotch as the ball pouch hitting at his closed eyes and forehead like a speed bag. She bobs her head, slurping deep on his hard cock feeling his size to taste him. She bounces aggressive as her boots smash stepping on his cape by the sound of the spring pistons going off like an engine. 

Her face elating as he struggles with his mouth foaming large bubbles while both orally fucking each other. Springheeler enjoying deepthroating his cock as her face in a clear mess while humming Eminem's Fack tune as Superman gag spazing that his saliva sliding out to the floor through the cracks.

Both unknowingly under the unfinished floor board splitting wide as it muffled by the loud sounds of cock slurping and her boots recoiling rhythm spueaks. Superman's thick saliva seeps through between the crack as it spreads slowly. At the other end of the top ceiling of a level below, shaking with dust as the saliva drops on a small puddle on the finished tile floor.

She get faster in her squat as her boots' recoil start going resembling a shake weight in a group charade game. Shaking the floor above them as her squats getting closer near to the floor paving in mulitple cracked bumps.

Springheeler pildriving Superman to the floor causing more cracks to weaken under the below level. Slamming her ass while his hair in a sticky coat of his own spit, her precum, and dust by the weaken floor.

With a few strokes, she holds him still as his body barely jerking around as their low deepen 69. With their balls pressing on their faces, both throats squeezing at each others' cock as Springheeler in her moaning orgasm and Superman groan forcefully as they cum together. She blows her load in the amount of a gallon jug inside his throat lumping out. His load squirt down her throat at coffee creamer cup size. His belly swell into a mini bump like being full.

Her heavy cum blasting out of his mouth and nose on her legs and ball pouch. She swallows his cum as he tries to the same to hers but it was too much for him. Their moan and groan stops as her boots compressing back. Their cocks flaccid as she slides out his dick from her mouth to see empty of cum as her own still inside his throat. He is in a limbo near between conscious and blackout.

The floor under them suddenly collapses down to a room a floor level below. They land to crash on the finished tile floor as both lay on their backs. She moans laying with her limbs spread out wide with her large soft cock in his throat.

Superman's finger bends in normal as his eyes open wide to see her ass of the stretch leopard cloth. The powder's effect gone, he crawls his legs forward as her cock sliding out like a reverse footage of a snake eating its prey. He sits up with a burp that his mouth chipmunking to hold her load in his mouth as his nose squirting out like a half-and-half.

Springheeler leans up to see him hutch over. He turns around to see her lunge up at him a jump kick. She hits his stomach hard with the spring piston combo active.

The impact of the heel piston recoil and sole springs together was so strong at his stomach that the gushing rush of the excess cum...

His mouth to blast her in the face with her own cum like a thrown custard pie that she fell backward to crash through into an office door off the hinges. He burps loudly with a hiccup to cough out a slime bubble. She rolls to the side, stumbling around to stand by a wall. He walks fast out of the office to see her smear wiping off all of her own load that he threw up on her.

Superman stands his back straight as he confronts Springheeler.

"Looks like you ordered dessert first." he says sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" she shouts as she launch kick from the wall to leave a print dent. 

As she aims with flying kick at his direction at full speed. He breathes in to use his super-breath in spitting out a fast cum luggie looking like a sperm cell. Her face from cocky anger to surprise shock to see the sperm cell looking cum luggie. It flew over her head as it hits the foot imprint dent that splatters next to the walls, office doors and windows, tilted floors, and the ceiling.

He dodges her attack as she crash through the open door to the outside window. She falls from the building face first with fear in her eyes...

Suddenly, Springheeler gets saved in the arms of Superman at an instant flying near the construction building. They both look at each other right as she flinch grabs to try give him a face-fucking again. He nonchalantly open his mouth with instant swallow of her cock. She shoves her soft cock deep in his mouth, thrusting into a hate-fucking. 

Superman turns around as he inhales through his nose as his chest expands. Springheeler realize again to his trap. Using his super-breath, he launches her with her cock slipping out from his throat, at the same floor level where they first landed.

She slides across the floor to crash into a pile of bubble wrap that topple over her lightly. She knocked out with a wet shine boner peeking out the bubble wrap pile.

He breathes heavily as to fly away in the air...

Above the unconscious Springheeler, a flowing blinking red light as it shafts into a slim military-grade stealth hover drone staring at her to flash a photo. By the drone's camera lense...

Across from the construction building, the Figure in his same attire holding a high-tech software drone controller with a touch screen and Nintendo Switch like appearence. It is the screen being recorded of the location where Springheeler is at. Next to the Figure's feet is a laptop with an attachable Bluetooth antenna plug. Presses the touch screen at stop recording to save it.

"Quite a superstar, Superman." the Figure's voice in a deep tone in a mix of Mid-Atlantic, Southern Texan, and Valley. His voice is a man. 

He stares up at the sky to see the Man of Steel from a far distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time to do fanfic.


End file.
